


One+One=Three

by Maynara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Vomiting, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maynara/pseuds/Maynara
Summary: Dean is sure he's suffering from a bad case of indigestion, but Sam has a different suspicion.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	One+One=Three

"Maybe it's a baby?"

Dean looked positively horrified. "It's not _a baby_!"

"Nausea, cramping, bloating, fatigue…" Sam shrugged. "It's possible."

Dean glowered at this younger brother. "I am **not** having a baby."

"I'm just saying…" Sam muttered, and turned his head away with a grimace when Dean put his head back in the toilet bowl and vomited again. Grabbing one of the cups next to the sink, he filled it with water and held it out to his sick brother.

When he was done trying to turn himself inside out, Dean slumped against the side of the bathtub and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. " _Ugh_ , that was nasty."

Sam crouched down next to him and handed him the water. "I still think you should take a pregnancy test."

" _Sam_ ," Dean growled with a warning tone in his voice. "I am **not** pregnant."

Sam's eyes flickered to where his brother was cradling his upset belly. His jeans were unbuttoned and the belt hung loosely around his waist. "Are you sure?"

A flicker of doubt passed over Dean's face and he looked down at his stomach. "It can't be, right? We always use protection."

"Condoms aren't 100% safe," Sam pointed out. "How about I go out and buy a test? Just to make sure."

Dean made a face like he'd just bitten into a particularly sour lemon. "Fine. If that is what it takes to make you shut up."

Sam helped his brother off the floor and led him back to the king-sized bed. Flopping down, Dean instantly curled up on his side and wrapped his arms around his gut.

"I'll be back soon," Sam promised and bent down to kiss Dean's sweaty forehead.

Dean's only response was a muffled grunt.

"This is stupid. It's just an upset stomach," Dean muttered half an hour later. He tossed the pregnancy test he'd just taken in Sam's lap and crawled back into bed.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Sam said and glanced at the test. The display showed a small hourglass, indicating that the five minutes it took for the result to develop weren't up yet.

"I'll never forgive you for making me pee on a stupid stick," Dean mumbled. His eyelids were drooping already and he was clearly exhausted after spending most of the night in the bathroom.

Sam combed his fingers through his brother's short hair. "Stop whining."

Cracking one eye open, Dean glared at him. "I'm not _whining_. _You_ try and be all rainbows and sunshine when _your_ gut feels like someone is squeezing the life out of it."

Sam winced. "You're right. I'm sorry," he apologized and placed his hand on his brother's stomach. Dean flinched a bit but didn't shift away. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick, tired, achy…" Dean listed.

"I got you some meds. As soon as we know you're not pregnant, you can have them," Sam said. He moved his hand gently over his brother's belly, trying to ease the pain. "Try to get some rest."

Dean closed his eyes and dozed while they waited for the test to develop. Meanwhile, Sam looked down at his hand on Dean's stomach. He splayed his fingers, covering almost all of his brother's tummy. Just the thought that their child could be in there was enough to make him smile.

The pregnancy test beeped and startled Sam. Picking it up, he squinted at the test result.

 _Pregnant_.

"Holy shit," he gasped breathlessly. "We're having a baby."

Glancing at his slumbering brother, Sam couldn't help but grin. Dean was completely oblivious to the fact that their lives were about to change.

Unable to resist, Sam pushed Dean's shirt up, revealing his bare belly. He suddenly felt very protective of the tiny bump. Leaning in, he brushed his thumb lovingly over the warm skin. "Hey there," he whispered. "See, I knew you were more than indigestion. Your daddy is going to _freak out_ when I tell him about you, but don't worry, he'll love you more than life itself."

Dean continued to snooze and Sam didn't have the heart to wake him just yet. He'd had a rough night.

Silently, Sam climbed in bed with his brother and curled up around him from behind. He pulled Dean flush against his chest and wrapped an arm around his middle. "I love you," he whispered and kissed the soft spot behind his ear.

Dean murmured something unintelligible but didn't stir.

Chuckling, Sam gave his brother's tummy a loving caress. He couldn't wait to share the great news with him.


End file.
